When Heaven Falls
by Shion-san
Summary: Hiei stops by Kurama's house for a bit of dancing. Slight song-fic, Hiei-Kurama mild slash please read and review.


Disclaimers: I don't own YYH or characters, but I own the lyrics.  
  
Thanks to (mouse) for the ideas.  
  
For Ed Darky and Ferrets everywhere.  
  
When Heaven Falls

By Shion  
  
Hiei sat calmly in the tree next to Shuichi Minamino's home and looked in, wondering...  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Damn... hn." The red eyes shot away as the fox in human clothing entered the room. The red head came over to the window and opened it, looking out at the fire demon.  
  
"Hiei, when will you learn?" The emerald eyes sparkled as the Jagan holder looked at the fox. "Well?"  
  
"I haven't a clue what you're talking of." The black haired humphed. As idle as these days were, Hiei never knocked on the window or the door when he wanted to have a nice chat with the fox.  
  
"Is it not as obvious as the contents of Kuwabara's head? If you want something, I'm home all summer; you can just come in if you desire." The red head sighed, walking to his cd changer and putting an unmarked CD in. He pressed a button and it began to play. "What brings you to my humble adobe now?"  
  
"Nothing. What is that retched... sound?" The dark haired covered his ears.  
  
"Music Hiei, it's music. Care to dance?" The red head smiled, holding out his hands.  
  
"Why should I subject myself to such a human routine?" Hiei glared.  
  
"Because it's entertaining?" Kurama smiled further, not caring to be insulted. Hiei sighed, then held his own hands out to be moved to Kurama's side and left shoulder.  
  
/My little girl was just a wee-un when we met  
  
I took your heart away, never knowing  
  
You took my hands, that summer day  
  
And taught me how to dance/  
  
Kurama stepped his feet carefully around the room, making sure Hiei was following along.  
  
"So what did you want Hiei? You never come without a reason." The red head smiled. Though Hiei was shorter than him, Kurama just pretended he was younger. Which, technically he was.  
  
"I was looking for something to do. This human world is as boring as the back side of a--" The dark haired was stopped by a delicate long finger.  
  
"Be nice now." The fox smirked.  
  
/What can I tell you that you don't already know  
  
What can I give you that you don't already own  
  
I want this to be the end, my little friend  
  
My little girl has grown and gone/  
  
"Fox, what do you see in these humans?" Hiei asked, absent-mindedly dancing to the strange music.  
  
"Sweet sorrow, I guess." Kurama shrugged. His days had also been idle.  
  
"In other words, you LIKE stupid things." Hiei interpreted.  
  
"Not exactly. I do hang out with you though, don't I?" Kurama smiled. Red eyes glared.  
  
/You must already be ready to die  
  
I can't believe I was so naïve  
  
To sit there beside you while you cry  
  
I want to be eaten by your dynamite/  
  
"Fox, why must you insult me?" Hiei asked, sighing and dreamily leaning onto the red uniformed teen.  
  
"Well, it's been a rough little roller coaster life with you hasn't it? I need to vent out sometimes..." The red head fox pinked.  
  
"Foxes..." Hiei rolled his eyes, lids slipping over the reds.  
  
"You're hardly better." Kurama smiled.  
  
/My little girl has passed away  
  
Her name is written on her grave  
  
I'm not mentioned on her tomb  
  
Though I carried her in my womb  
  
You never did like my red hair...  
  
I was never such a dare/  
  
"Fox, shut it. You make yourself out to be smart, but you are the fool in the end." Hiei sighed. He stepped in and out of the circle with the fox forgetting as he held the slender hand.  
  
"Once again, you're hardly the standard for such outbursts. Hiei." Kurama added slyly.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Hiei asked sadly.  
  
"Nothing much. I mean, anything you give me is fine." Kurama smiled.  
  
"Lovely." Hiei rolled his closed eyes.  
  
"That would be nice." The fox nodded.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
/Darling to forgive me  
  
The Heavens are falling  
  
Kill me like you always wanted to  
  
Leave me here undo/  
  
"Fox have you gone mad?" Hiei asked, looking into the emerald eyes.  
  
"Have I? I couldn't tell. Well, why not take advantage of the moment Hiei?" Kurama smiled once again.  
  
Hiei stood on toe, then bit Kurama's nose.  
  
"Jerk." Hiei grinned. Kurama rubbed his nose, stopping the dancing as the song ended.  
  
"Thanks for your consent..." Kurama frowned. Hiei took the moment to kiss the fox's cheek.  
  
"Anytime Fox."  
  
/Let them fall on me  
  
The heavens are falling...  
  
Like feathers of a blue bird's wings/  
  
End.  
  
Sort of lame, yah?  
  
Please review.


End file.
